Bons Baisers de Tatie
by ptite-ane
Summary: A chaque réunion de famille sa mère le grondait pour le forcer à venir,son cousin Todd se moquait de lui,le traitant de bébé et,pire que tout,sa tante Rosalyn lui faisait un de ses immondes baisers.Mais cette fois,Peter fuirait l'affreux bisou de Tatie !


**Bon Baisers de Tatie**

«-Moi, j'ai déjà renversé le contenu d'une carafe remplie de jus de citrouille sur la tête de ma cousine Bella sans toucher à rien ! se vante le garçon dont le lit est presque à l'opposé du mien.  
>-Ah ouais ? Ben moi j'ai inondé la cuisine un jour où ma mère a préparé des choux de Bruxelles ! réplique celui qui a du utiliser la magie sans précaution pour avoir des cheveux pareils. »<p>

Je les regarde réciter tour à tour avec fierté des méfaits qu'ils ont accomplis durant leur jeunesse grâce à la magie sans baguette. Ils ne semblent pas faire attention à moi, ni au garçon blond qui a dit quatre mots depuis le début de la soirée : « Désolé, je suis fatigué ». Je n'ai pas très envie de lui parler, à lui, ça ne ferait que l'embêter et en plus, il ne semble pas très commode.  
>Par contre, j'aimerais attirer le regard des deux autres. Ils ont l'air drôle, et certaines de leurs remarques me font sourire.<p>

Mais moi, je ne suis pas très doué en magie comparé à leurs récits. Ma première démonstration n'a été réalisée qu'à neuf ans, ce qui est très tard pour les sorciers. Tout le monde m'en faisait la remarque.  
>Ce jour-là, j'avais dû aller à un repas de famille. Et comme pour tous les repas de famille, il y avait cette horrible tradition...<p>

« -Peter, va embrasser Tatie Rosy, me disait maman, exerçant une pression dans mon dos alors que je reniflais nonchalamment. »

Je déglutis de dégoût et poussait les pieds en avant mais la main de maman m'empêchait de reculer. Aucun enfant n'aimait l'horrible Rosalyn Spinster, avec ses deux grosses verrues sur ses joues pendantes, son sourire édenté, ses surnoms idiots -elle m'appelait son « petit gnome de jardin » car un jour quand j'étais bébé, j'aurais voulu m'échapper en lui mordant un doigt- et l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle dégageait. Mais surtout, s'il y avait bien une chose qui répugnait plus que ça, c'était ses baisers sonores, à moitié sur la joue et à moitié sur la bouche ! A cette époque, je n'aimais déjà pas que les filles de ma classe veuillent me faire des bisous sur la bouche -c'est dégoûtant les filles !- alors une vieille mamie décrépie, quel cauchemar !

Cauchemar qui se répétait à chaque fois que maman était invitée à un repas et qu'elle voulait que je vienne. Je faisais tout pour me cacher -sous mon lit ou dans le grenier- mais elle me retrouvait toujours et me grondait. On partait donc ensemble, ou plutôt, elle me tirait le bras pour que je la suive dans la cheminée, tandis que je frottais mes yeux rougis à cause de la dispute.

A quelques pas, collé aux jambes de son père, mon cousin Todd ricanait derrière ses mains. Il se moquait souvent de moi : il avait déjà fait de la magie, lui, et en plus il allait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé. Il était méchant et idiot. Pourtant notre famille ne s'en rendait pas compte : pour eux c'était un futur « grand sorcier ». Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'ils voulaient dire par-là mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il était surtout un grand bêta ! Il ne savait même pas dire mon nom de famille correctement...  
>Bref, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de me rabaisser ou de rire du fait que je devais encore faire des bisous à Tatie Rosy parce que j'étais un petit.<p>

Et ce mélange de dégoût et de honte me faisait presque pleurer à chaque fois. Après chaque baiser, mes yeux se mettaient à me piquer et je devais les essuyer avec la manche de mon pull-over en grimaçant sous les gloussements de cet idiot de Todd. Mais là, j'avais huit ans ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de pleurer ! Ni de faire un bisou à cette vieille chauve-souris : je n'étais plus « un petit » !

Je jetai des regards implorants à maman qui y répondit par un sourire encourageant mais pas du tout compréhensif : comment les adultes pouvaient-ils ne pas voir à quel point Tatie Rosy était horrible ? Me jetaient-ils dans la cage aux manticores pour ne pas s'y rendre eux-mêmes ? Peut-être...  
>Dans ces moments, je détestais ma famille, toute entière ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils payent, qu'ils disparaissent, qu'on ne me force pas à faire ça, qu'on ne me voie pas. Et ils restaient là, à sourire face au spectacle, heureux de me voir humilié, ne répondant pas à mes supplications silencieuses.<p>

La peur me força à me retourner vers Tatie Rosy, comme pour évaluer le danger. Elle portait une grosse robe verte qui lui donnait l'air d'un chou-fleur. Je reniflai, sans bouger en serrant mon mouchoir dans ma poche : il allait m'être utile pour m'essuyer les lèvres. Et si je la saluais juste d'une courbette ? Les gens comprendraient alors que j'étais un grand désormais et j'aurai pu me passer de bisou.  
>Mais maman me bouscula légèrement et, en trébuchant -ce qui, je le savais, devait bien faire rire Todd-, je réduisis la distance qui me séparait du cauchemar.<br>Alors que j'allai bondir en arrière, ma grande tante m'attrapa le visage, serrant légèrement mes oreilles entre ses doigts calleux.

-Mon petit gnome de jardin, gazouilla-t-elle alors en augmentant la pression sur mon crâne, ce qui devint relativement douloureux. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Ma seule réponse fut un autre reniflement, pourtant bien des sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête à ce moment-là : la douleur que je voulais faire cesser, l'agacement en entendant les ricanements de Todd qui me montrait probablement du doigt, la colère de maman ce matin-là, ce nez qui coulait sans arrêt parce que j'avais fait un hibou de neige la veille, l'odeur insupportable de ma grande tante, l'énervement face au fait qu'elle me voyait toujours comme un bébé, les deux verrues sombres, l'idée qu'elle allait encore me faire un de ces ignobles baisers...  
>Voyant sa bouche presque dénuée de lèvre s'approcher de moi dangereusement, l'idée -et le besoin !- de la repousser de toute mes faibles forces me traversa l'esprit afin d'éloigner ce visage ridé et cette odeur insupportable, et ainsi fuir la honte de s'être fait à nouveau embrasser à moitié sur la bouche ! Mais mes bras ne répondirent pas à l'appel. La peur, la colère et le dégoût l'emportaient sur tout le reste, j'en avais presque envie de hurler.<br>Cependant, à peine y avais-je pensé que mon nez se mit à me démanger horriblement, je n'eus pas le temps de renifler, ni de voir le visage de ma grande-tante à quelques millimètres du mien que...

-Aaachoo ! Aaachoo ! Aaachoo !

Je reniflais en reprenant une bouffée d'air et en essuyant mon visage avec ma manche, oubliant l'existence même de mon mouchoir, comme d'habitude, quand un hurlement terrifiant me fit sursauter. Je relevai la tête, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles à cause du cri, et remarquai que quelque chose, ou plutôt plusieurs choses recouvraient le visage de ma tante qui beuglait en faisant de grands gestes des bras sous les regards dégoûtés des autres membres de la famille qui ne savait comment l'aider sans se prendre une main ou un pied au passage. Elle semblait possédée et se donnait parfois des coups brefs pour se débarrasser de ces horreurs.

Ils étaient trois, gros, marron et gluants, collés à sa figure.  
>Et c'est moi qui les avais fait apparaître.<br>Je venais de faire ma première preuve de magie, mais personne ne m'en félicita.

Je hoche des épaules, tout seul, sur mon lit, une petite moue blasée sur les lèvres. Je ne m'en formalise pas, mais j'avoue être un peu déçu que personne ne m'ait complimenté ce jour-là.  
>Je jette un coup d'œil timide vers les deux boute-en-train du dortoir qui semblent faire un effort de mémoire pour se rappeler une autre de leurs anecdotes. Je serre les poings pour réunir mon courage puis déclare, la voix incertaine :<p>

« -Un jour, j'ai fait apparaître trois énormes veracrasses sur le visage de ma tante en éternuant. »

Mes deux camarades se tournent brusquement dans ma direction, étonnés que je leur parle, puis fronce le nez de dégoût tout en affichant un immense sourire.

« -Wouah ! C'est dégoûtant ! » s'exclament-ils, apparemment ravis et fascinés.

Je ne peux alors m'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire de fierté.


End file.
